Without a Doubt
by GigiGoodfellow
Summary: Cal Lightman has growing feelings for his protégé, Ria Torres. And, of course she feels the same way- who wouldn't?


**So, this is my first Lie to Me fanfic, so feel free to give me some constructive critisism. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Lie to Me, it would still be airing. **

* * *

Cal saw.

He saw the lingering glances, the dilated pupils well hidden behind her hair, the lip-licking. He saw.

The first time he noticed, was when he called her down to Mexico, to investigate on the case of a missing woman. When he saw her talking to the might-be abductor, in that tight red dress he just couldn't stop looking at her. And he knew there was more than just a smug glance in her eyes, she _saw_ him. Then when he was talking to her in the bathroom, all he wanted was to take her as his own, right then and there.

But he couldn't, because not only was he Cal Lightman. She was Ria Torres.

And half his age.

And his protégé.

And so, _so_ beautiful.

Christ, he was doing it again.

"Something going on in that head of yours, Lightman?" Ria asked, knocking at the door of his office, a case file in hand and smirk on her lips.

He grinned at her from his seat behind the desk, "Nothing that concerms you, anyways. What can I do for you love?"

There it was, the smile. The contained content she tried to hide from him. But she couldn't. No one can.

"Uh, Foster just called. She said that that Loker just got I.D. of the body they found downtown. A girl, mid fifties, her name is," She paused, looking at him, the sifting through the file, "Ivy Adams."

Cal sighed, and shut the laptop he'd been pretending to work on. "Thanks Torres. I'll see what I can do, but for now," He grabbed his coat hanging of the wall and slipped it on, "We've got a different case to work on."

"But, I uh, I haven't ate yet." She said, walking behind him, trying to catch up to him in her heels.

He grinned again, "We'll just have to stop on the way there. Now, go get your purse, I'll meet you in the front."

"But," Ria started to say.

"Five minutes." Was all that he said over his shoulder. Lunch with Ria? Just amazing.

...

"Thanks," Cal said as the waitress took the menus from the table, and walked away after sparing Cal a lingering glance. He ignored it, but Ria didn't and he caught a flash of jealousy in her eyes.

He grinned that infamous cheeky grin of his, and leant towards her.

"So, what are we working on today?"

"Uh, a girl claiming to be the victim of rape. She has a history of false claims, so the judge won't hold a trial until we check it out." She explained.

"Right, now love. What's been done?"

She blushed under his gaze, or maybe it was the name 'love', either way, he felt a sense of pride when her pupils dilated. "Loker and I checked her out. I mean, her emotions are identical to that of a rape victim, but she's definitely lying about something."

"Uh, huh. You talk, okay? I'll watch."

"Sure, sure." She said, moving her arms that had unconsciously slid across the table, moving closer to his, as the waiter placed their food on the table. Cal looked down at his Panini with distaste. He had only ordered it to buy time with Ria.

He looked up at her from across the table. Her hair has fallen in front her face again, as she looked down at her Caesar salad, but he saw the small smile she had on her lips, and thought that just maybe, it was worth it.

...

They didn't get back to the office until nine. By then, they were the only ones left, and they both recruited to their own offices for a while, before Ria came to Cal's knocking lightly, leaning against the door frame.

Cal stared at her for a moment, before he snapped out of it. "Well come in, love."

Ria blushed lightly, and walked up to his desk, taking a seat at the chair there. "I just wanted to say thanks, for today, and the food. You didn't need to, but it was nice."

He grinned, "It was no problem, love."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, making no move to get up.

"Of course," He said, watching as her face fell forwards, getting hidden behind her hair. He reached across the desk, and softly brought it back behind her ear, brushing her cheek in the process. "There. Don't hide, you've got nothing to be ashamed of."

Her cheeks flashed for a second under his hand, before she got a hold of herself, and relaxed her face.

"Cal," She started, but the words froze in her throat, when he got up, and walked over to sit in the chair next to her.

"Ria?"

"I-never mind. I should go. Bye, Lightman." She murmured, getting up, and walking towards the door.

Cal caught her hand and pulled her back towards him, this time closer than they had ever been. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. They worked at The Lightman Group, words were not a necessity. He leant down, and brushed his lips across her cheek, before letting her go, and turning back to his desk, leaving a dazed Torres to walk out.

He didn't go for her lips on purpose. He was nervous, a characteristic that wasn't normal for him. But she was different from the others, and he didn't want to mess things up. There were a lot of things he wasn't sure about, and he didn't want to just dive in head first, he wanted to be absolutely sure.

There was one thing, that he was without a doubt certain of, though; that Ria Torres wanted him, as much as he, Cal Lightman wanted her.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! **

**Review! **

**Review! **


End file.
